Grand Theft Auto
I Want Everything "Come on Sunshine. We're almost there. Just keep it together a little longer. You can do it! Yes!" Avery face-planted onto the beach of the island, getting a face full of snow. "Woohoo!" His voice was muffled by the ground. He pulled his head out of the snow, rubbing it to warm up his face. "Brrr! This place is cold!" He turned around, the wooden planks that made up his raft sinking into the ocean. "Goodbye old ship..." He held up his hand in a peace sign. "You will be missed. Alright Sunshine, let's go." A small dollop of golden energy flew out of the raft, landing in his pocket. "We'll find a new ship soon, don't worry. And hopefully a jacket." He started rubbing his arms, the friction doing the bare minimum to keep him warm. The sound of snow being crunched underneath footwear could be heard as Arukana walked through the beach of the island he called home. However, despite the peaceful atmosphere of the area, the young boy had a bored expression on his face as he wandered about without a care in the world. "Welp, that's it. I've figured out all I could on the island and I'm so bored of this place." Arukana said aloud, uncaring if anyone heard him. Since the day he could walk, he displayed an aptitude for science like many who were born and raised on this island. However, Arukana seemed to take it a step further as he wanted to understand the origin of an item, how it functioned and the possibilities it could be used for. He didn't just limit himself to inventions though. Animals, plants, history, and so on. If he could get it within his grasp, he would use his intelligence to observe and absorb that knowledge into his mind, making it his own. "I wonder..." Arukana said as he gazed up at the sky lazily. "If I should leave this place behind." Before he let the thought bloom into something more, he heard the sound of movement and turned to see a young man around his age shivering within the snow-covered beach. Having memorized the faces of everyone on Karakuri Island, Arukana was curious as to who this stranger was and walked up to him. "Hey, you alright there? I haven't seen someone faceplant within the snow since I did my velocity experiments." Said experiment resulted in him being launched into the ocean at high speed and eventually contracting a cold due to his carelessness. Still, it was worth it within his eyes. "Oh yeah, oh yeah, I'm fine, I'm fine, just a little cold is all." He spoke rapidly, almost as if the speed in which he spoke would help warm him up. "You got a jacket?" "I'm currently walking around here in an unbuttoned-up shirt, shorts, and a pair of sandals," Arukana said, placing a hand on his chest to put emphasis on his statement. He wasn't bothered by the cold of the island, at least anymore. He had experimented to see how long much heat the human body could produce while being exposed to the conditions of cold climates. Long story short, he was capable of handling the cold of Karakuri Island so long as it didn't drop below a certain temperature. "Though, I could always invite ya back to my place. You look like you are gonna get sick if you stay out here any longer." He said, scratching his head. "Yeah, indoors, warm, that would be nice." His teeth were chattering as he got the words out. "Where do you live? Please tell me it isn't far." "Nah, it's not that far anymore. I've relocated after my experiments within the mountains." Arukana said, gesturing Avery to follow him. As he walked, a thought occurred to him. "Oh yeah, what's your name? I'm the guy with a certain evil reputation, Arukana." "Evil?" said Avery, "Perfect! I'm Henry Avery. Nice to meet you!" He held out his hand to shake, keeping his arm tucked in to prevent the loss of heat. ---- After several minutes of walking through the snow, the duo found themselves within the home of the resident scientist. Upon entering the house, Arukana had reached over to his coat hook and grabbed one of the several heavy jackets, tossing it towards Avery without hesitation before sitting down on the couch as he ignored the various papers littering the floor, wall, and even the ceiling. It was clear this was normal for the young man as he got comfortable. "So, how did you end up face-first in the dirt? Well, snow is more accurate but that wouldn't rhyme." Arukana said, shrugging at his small joke. "Well, I just tripped after my ship came ashore. It's fine though, the heart of the ship is still with me. I'm hoping to get a new one. I don't think I docked at the pier though. It was kind of a crash landing." He rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. "What do you mean the "heart of the ship is still with you"? I hate to break it to ya but there was no ship when I found ya and that can only mean one thing. The penguins got it." Arukana said, ignorant of the penguin who had just walked from behind his couch and grabbed a bottle of cola from the refrigerator. "Either that or it was destroyed." "Well, technically it was a raft, but any ship is a ship as long as I have Sunshine with me." "Well, I'm confused but I'm going to assume you have a Devil Fruit of some kind or you are just insane. Leaning more towards the former over the latter." Arukana deduced, grabbing the cola bottle from the penguin as it walked past him. He had read about Devil Fruits and, from his limited knowledge, they were capable of bestowing unique abilities onto whoever ate the mysterious fruit centered around a single word. It was an interesting concept and he wanted to understand how they worked. One of the many reasons to leave this island. "Yep, I ate the Fune Fune no Mi, it made me a Ship-Controlling human. Come on out Sunshine." Out from his pocket floated a small, glowing sphere, no larger than a marble. It seemed alive, observing Arukana as much as he observed it. "She's pretty outgoing. Any ship she gets inside she can control like we move our own bodies. So, if you could get me to one that'd be great." Arukana leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms as he stared at Avery. "Say I do this for ya, what's in it for me?" While he was a nice person, Arukana didn't want to just give Avery what he desired without getting anything in return. "Well, what do you want? I may not have anything right now, but I can certainly get it for you. I'm very skilled at acquiring things." "You have to take me with you on your ship. I'm bored of this place, I've figured learned and figured out everything I can get my hands on within this island." Arukana said with a grin. "I wanna explore and learn everything the world has to offer, break it down and see what makes it tick." Avery started laughing. It started as a chuckle, then grew into a hardy laugh. "You want to be the world's greatest scientist, huh? What a coincidence. I'm planning on becoming the King of the Pirates!" Arukana's grin widened at Avery's bold declaration, unable to contain himself. To journey with someone who desires to become the King of the Pirates, it would surely lead him to the ends of the world and he would learn everything along the way. "Alright then! Let's go!" Boatjack The port of Karakuri Island wasn't actually used by the citizens of the island. Instead, it was more akin to a trading facility as the World Government would often send people to send materials and supplies to the island. In exchange, the World Government would often request inventions that they could use for the sake of furthering their crusade against Pirates and the Revolutionary Army. Of course, there were also those who retrieved specific and luxurious items at the request of a World Noble looking for something new within their life. However, there were also merchants who came to the island in order to sell their goods. Arukana was familiar with these people as he had plenty of deals within the past in order to get his hands on items that weren't native to his home. The mere introduction of new material to learn from was exciting to him and worked as the catalyst to drive him towards leaving the island. Nonetheless, what mattered at the current moment was finding a ship for the duo to steal and leave this island behind. They had to make their moves carefully or draw the ire of the Marines. Though, it could be presumed that neither cared about such a thought. "So, you've got any preference? There are Marine ships and merchant ships." Arukana said, pointing between the two options. "I want the biggest most heavily armed ship there is." Avery's lips stretched into a smile. "That one!" He pointed at a large marine vessel, easily dwarfing the other ships present. "We're getting that one!" Arukana blinked in surprise at the boldness of Avery's statement but wasn't bothered by it. Having heard the tales of the previous Pirate King, it would make sense someone who was attempting to grasp said title would have very little...well, sense. "Alright, let's get to it then." Arukana said, dusting the snow off of his shorts. It was starting to make them soggy with water. "You got any combat skills? Martial arts? Or any cool inventions that could help?" Arukana blinked before answering. "Well, I do have some tricks up my sleeve. I did have some other inventions but...." Almost on cue, the sound of an explosion echoed within the distance followed by the squawking of a penguin. "They are currently up in flames." He said nonchalantly. Avery reacted rather energetically to the sudden explosion, jumping away from the sound in surprise. "What the hell was that?!" Arukana continued to focus on the Marine ship Avery had pointed out, watching as several Marines walked off of the boat and rushed off, most likely to investigate the sudden explosion heard. "It was my home being detonated through one of my inventions to serve as a distraction," Arukana said before placing a hand on the duffle bag on his back. "Don't worry, I've got everything I need here and besides, I wasn't going to let them trace any records of me being a citizen of this island. I might be bored with this place but I refuse to be under the heel of the World Government due to my selfishness." Avery's lips curled back into a smile. "I like the way you think Aru! We're going places together. It looks like that explosion only drew some of the marines away. Which means there's still plenty for me to beat the crap out of!" Avery ran towards the ship at a breakneck pace. "Gotta keep up!" he called back to Aru. The second he was at the top of the docking plank the marines had, he tossed a marine over the side of the ship. Following Avery, Arukana pulled out what appeared to be strange gauntlet with an air vent on the elbow area and placed it on as he ran towards the nearest Marine to him. Reeling his fist back, he threw a punch as a powerful burst of pressurized air exploded from the vent, propelling his fist directly into the face of the Marine before he was launched over the side of the ship as well. "As I said, I've got some tricks up my sleeve." Arukana said with a smirk. Avery immediately darted several feet away, a punch striking a second marine. He immediately flew off the ship and into the nearby ocean. He'd likely freeze to death. He darted and dashed all across the ship, punching and throwing marines from the vessel with the such great speed and power, he had already dispatched of 20 marines before the rest took notice of his arrival. Even with the knowledge of his presence, it didn't do them much good. Before they could fire their weapons, they were tossed off the ship; before they could swing their swords, they were tossed off the ship; before they could recall the other marines, they were tossed off the ship; before they could run away, they were tossed off the ship. Avery's grin had been on for so long his face actually began to hurt. "I haven't been in a fight in ages!" He punched a marine square in the jaw, a crack sounding through the air as he flew off the ship himself. Avery was taking so much heat, the remaining marines hadn't even noticed Arukana. Mirroring Avery's actions, Arukana dashed over to another Marine and gave him punch of similar strength to Marine who had been sent into the freezing ocean. Not wanting to lose momentum, he grabbed the now unconscious Marine by the collar of his shirt and tossed him at a nearby trio of Marine recruits who had been unsuccessfully attempting to load their muskets for combat, resulting in them falling down and losing consciousness as their heads slammed into the wooden deck. Arukana quickly jumped atop of the wooden railing of the ship and ran across it at impressive speeds, being briefly ignored the other Marines who were fighting against Avery as he made his way to the steering wheel of the ship. Noticing there was a group of people guarding it, Arukana gave a smirk before reaching into the duffle bag and pulling out what appeared to be a miniature thermos before tossing it at them. Having been drawn by the sound of the canister rolling across the wooden deck, the Marines looked in curiosity before being subjected to an extremely bright light, leaving them unable to see. It was at that moment Arukana stuck. He leaped over to the nearest Marine and delivered a devastating blow to his solar plexus, causing him to crumple to the ground. Spinning on the sole of his foot, he used the generated momentum to lash out with a kick towards the stomach of another blinded Marine, launching him into one of his comrades as they both fell into the ocean. Finally, he turned his attention to the remaining Marine and punched him directly in the face with a burst of pressurized air to amplify the strike, scattering teeth and blood on the wooden floor. "Phew, this is one hell to improve stamina." Arukana said aloud. It wasn't much longer before the duo had defeated all of their opponents. Avery stood resolute, presumably unperturbed by the extended fighting. "Alright Sunshine, do your thing." The small sphere of light exited his pocket, going into the floorboards of the ship. It began to rattle and rock. The gangplank pulled itself back onto the ship. The sails unfurled. It started to move out from port, but not before several ropes tied up and removed the unconscious marines. "Good job Sunshine! This is the best ship yet!" Arukana watched with interest as the ship came to life. So, this was the power of a Devil Fruit. You can form some sort of symbiotic bond with the ship , allowing you to control it without the need of being everywhere to actual preform the required actions. Does damage to the ship also reflect on you? Can you manifest parts of the ship on your body? Can you..." It was clear at this point Arukana was lost in thought, trying to think of the limitations and capabilities of Avery’s Devil Fruit. Avery walked up from behind Arukana, clapping him on his back. "Nice work partner. Considering the fact that you're my first crew member, I think you'll be my first mate." Avery looked overboard, the ripples made as the ship cut through the ocean at a breakneck pace. "Hm, that's odd, the ship's moving faster than normal, or at least presumably. Most navy vessels, even ones of this size move slower. Oh well! Guess that means we've got a fantastic ship on our hands! What do you think we should call it?" He turned back to Arukana. Being knocked out of his current thoughts, Arukana raised an eyebrow at Avery’s question. A name for their newly acquired ship? Well, considering how they just acquired the ship, Arukana figures he had a possible name for it. "Well, how about Sol Arche? It means the "Origin of the Sun" in an old language. Can’t remember which but I figured this is the start of our journey and your Sunshine is a part of this ship now." "I like that! Good one Aru!" He smacked him on the back again. "You and I, we're going places. Wealth, fame, power, knowledge, women, I want it all. We're gonna get it all, you and me buddy!" He laughed heartily. "And thus, the voyage of the future King of the Pirates begins!" ---- "What the hell is going on ensign!" yelled a marine captain. "T-two men just boarded the s-ship and threw everyone overboard," he was still soaking wet. It couldn't be helped if he was shivering. "There was n-nothing we could do to stop them." "Well, there's only two of them, not like they're going to be able to get very far." "T-that's the problem captain. One of them, he could control the s-ship, all by himself." "What?! Did he have brown hair? Light skin complexion? An eyepatch?" "Y-yes sir." "Dear god..." the captain took off his hat. "The Grand Line is screwed if they realize what they've just stolen." Category:Arukana Category:Black Dwarf Star Category:Role-Plays Category:Finished Role-Plays